


Experimenting With Amalgamates

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Absorption, Amalgamate Rape, Digestion, Fatal Vore, Gross Porn, Kind of Fatal Vore, Knotting, Melting, Oral Vore, Other, Soft Vore, Talk of Mercy Killing, Talk of Suicide, Vore, Yandere Swapdyne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Underswap Undyne experiments with Red, Ash, and Endogeny.





	1. Hospital Aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I wrote Cash having a bad time in Caviar, now it's Ash's turn too and Red again because why not? It's because two skeles work better for this (you'll see why in chapter 2) and it makes more sense for both to be from Fell worlds.
> 
> At this point Lust is my only Sans who hasn't been eaten been eaten and digested by someone/something, I'll have to fix that some point. And then maybe do all the Papses too if I can come up with that many fic ideas, like I'm doing with egg fics.

Undyne pulled the shrouded cart behind her through the doors into her lab and pressed the button to close them. She let out a sigh of relief as they slid back into place with a soft mechanical sound. If she’d made it this without getting caught or even seen – as far as she could tell anyway – then she was in the clear to perform her experiment unmolested.

Tomorrow anyway, it was almost three in morning. All the caffeine she’d consumed by way of energy drinks to keep herself going was making her too jittery to even hold a pen to record her findings let alone think straight, especially when coupled with the underlying exhaustion. But her test subjects wouldn’t wake from their drugged sleep for several hours yet and it was better do it while they were awake.

She pulled the cart into the secret elevator and sent it down to the True Lab. At the bottom she set off to the left. This place used to be dangerous and a gigantic mess with the amalgamates running around but with a little bit of ingenuity she’d found a way to safely lock them up and had fixed the lab, mostly by herself too. She’d also set up a testing area in one section of it to safely perform tests with and on the amalgamates. She wheeled her test subjects there.

She brought them to a small cell like room for now with a door that opened at a press of button from her handheld controller or from a console upstairs. Once inside, she pulled the shroud off the cart, revealing an unconscious Red and Ash. She’d chosen to experiment on them specifically for various reasons, chief among them the fact that no one from this world would be looking for them and no one from their worlds would think to look for them here because this was one of the ‘nice’ worlds. The others were: they were small and thus easy to carry and they lived in houses attached the machine, minimizing the chances of someone seeing her.

She moved them off the cart and placed them on the mattress she’d placed in the room for just this purpose – it wouldn’t be fair to let them spend their last night as themselves sleeping on the floor – next to each other. She then undressed them, placing their clothes back on the cart. The clothing might interfere with the results of the experiments, not likely but she wasn’t taking the chance, she’d incinerate them in the morning and then throw the ashes into off the cliff at the Dump. She then checked to make sure she hadn’t forgotten to put the monitors in their souls before pulling the cart back out. She closed the door and left.

***

Ash forced himself up into a sitting position as soon as he was awake enough to realize that something was wrong. He’d been drugged, it dragged him down and made him feel sleepy. He forced his eyes open anyway, rapidly blinking them to clear away the drugged induced bleariness.

He was in small room; the tiling on the floor and walls brought to mind a hospital, not a good thing to think about _ever_ but especially after being drugged. The single light in the room was strong and bright, adding to the hospital feeling. What was more worrying though was the fact that he was no longer in his world, he could feel it in the air.

The air was cold and he was naked. Perfect, just how he wanted to spend his day, dealing with whatever this shit was.

What about Cash? Did they have Cash? A quick look around the room, revealed that Cash wasn’t in here but Red was. He was also naked and lay on the bed next to Ash, still sleeping under the effects of the drug. That didn’t mean Cash hadn’t been grabbed too though and was in a different room.

Ash snapped his fingers in Red’s face. “Wake up,” he said, making his voice a command.

Red grumbled and stirred but otherwise didn’t respond.

“Wake up,” Ash tried again, louder this time. He even flicked Red’s forehead for good measure.

Red snorted as he jerked upright. “The fuck?” he said, blinking at Ash. His eye lights were hazy.

“We were kidnapped,” Ash said. “Our magic is probably blocked but try to teleport us out anyway. It’s possible they have our brothers too in a different room.”

“We’re fucking naked.” Red’s face flushed red as he hunched his body in in a failed attempt to cover himself. He was a skeleton, his arms and legs were too boney to offer any sort of cover, so why bother trying?

“Yes, we are.” Ash was much more concerned with the fact that they didn’t have any armor over the fact that they were naked. They were the same person, they’re bodies were exactly the same minus the different placement of scars and Red’s gold tooth. “Now try to teleport us out.”

Red hesitated before placing a hand Ash’s arm, still trying to cover himself with the rest of his limbs. A second or two passed before he shook his head and let go. “Nope, blocked.” As expected.

As stood and strode over to the door. It was metal and looked like it opened by sliding upward, meaning no handle. He bent down to examine where it met the floor. Yep, there was no way he was going to his finger under that to try to lift it. Not that he could anyway, it was clearly far too heavy.

So, he went over and sat on the bed again, frowning at Red and his continued attempts to persevere his modesty. “We’re stuck until someone comes for us so you better be ready to attack anyone or anything that comes through that door.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know… just why are you not freaking out about this?”

“Because that wouldn’t help. Now shut up and watch the door with me.” At least the room they were in was clean, else Ash would feel the need to clean it and possibly not be ready when the door opened.

Red mumbled something under his breath that Ash couldn’t make out but it was no doubt not something nice. But he turned towards the door so his defiance didn’t matter. Now it was just a waiting game.

***

The first thing Undyne did when she woke up and finished dealing with Red and Ash’s clothing was check the camera feed of the testing rooms. They were hidden underneath the camera feeds for the rest of the Underground. She was just in time to watch Ash wake Red.

She watched them wake and Ash examine the door before going back to sit on the mattress again. After some discussion – which Undyne couldn’t hear because the cameras lacked a way to pick up sound – they turned to face the door. They’d sit and wait, ready to attack anyone who came through the door. Should she make them wait and stew? Or get this show on the road? … She’d eat first and then do it.

***

Ash would never admit it aloud but he was bad at keeping track of time even when he had access to a clock. Without one it was even worse. It could’ve been five minutes or five hours by now and he would have no clue.

He was tempted to ask Red how long he thought it had been, if he was anything like Cash – which he’d proven to be in several ways – he had a good sense of time. But he was _Red_ , Ash couldn’t show weakness to him. Dammit, why couldn’t Cash be here instead? Together they’d stand a much better chance of getting out.

The door opened with a slick mechanical sound that could’ve come straight out of sci-fi film. Ash and Red jumped up, ready for combat. But no one and nothing came through the door. Through it an empty hallway was visible, its tiling identical to that of the room they were in.

After a short while had passed in tense silence Ash crept forward to peek out. He looked to the right and then to the left. The hallway was empty. One end was a dead-end, the other turned off into somewhere else.

“Empty,” Ash said, stepping back to look at Red.

Red grunted his acknowledgement and strode over to step out of the room. At least he finally getting over his embarrassment about being naked

“This has to be a trap,” Ash said. “We shouldn’t leave this room.” There was no way their captor would just let them go.

“We’re in the True Lab.” Red turned back around to look at Ash. “I know the way out.”

“What’s the True Lab?”

“It’s hard to explain but uh… the one in my world’s not so clean. But it’s probably still the same so I know the way out. So, let’s go.”

“No, our captor wants us to leave the room so we shouldn’t.” And the clinical aesthetic made Ash very much not want anything do with this place.

Red scowled at him. “Suit yourself then, I’m getting out of here.” He turned and started walking away.

Ash peaked around the door to watch him heading down the hall. On one hand it was smart to _at least_ wait a little while before leaving a room they _knew_ was safe. On the other though… Ash didn’t want to be alone down here. And if Red knew the way out as he claimed maybe he could get them out _before_ the bad thing that was supposed to happen happened.

He looked down the other end of the hallway one last time before running after Red. He slowed to a walk as he caught up, crossing his arms as he matched Red’s pace walking beside him.

“So ya decided to join me after all huh?” Red said.

“Shut up and get us out of here _right_ now.” Ash faked anger to hide his growing fear.

Red growled. “I don’t think now’s the time to talk to me like that.”

“Well now’s definitely not the time for you to be a bitch. Get us the fuck out of here this instant.”

Red opened his mouth to reply but a wet sounding growl cut him off. Ash whipped around to see that an enormous white _thing_ – a giant dog? – had run around the corner and was rearing to pounce. As it leapt through the air towards them Ash’s magic jolted through his soul as he tried to summon a wave of Blasters.

It landed with a splat next to him on Red who’d undoubtedly been instinctively trying to attack it too. His scream was muffled as the gaping maw in its face closed over ribs. He clawed at it as it lifted him, dangling his feet in the air but his fingers sunk uselessly into its goop. It titled its head up and Red’s body slid down and out of sight.

Ash squeaked as its head snapped back down to look at him. The black hole in its face was empty, no sign of Red. It had _eaten_ him!

It surged forward. Ash sidestepped, dodging its massive body by a hair’s breadth. He turned and ran, sprinting as fast as he could around the bend in the hall. Heavy wet footsteps pursued him, they sounded _awfully_ close. Were they gaining though? … It wasn’t worth looking back to find out.

The hallway had several doors that he didn’t dare pause to investigate. He could only _hope_ he was going in right direction to reach the exit _and_ that he’d be able to get there before he was too exhausted to keep running fast enough to avoid the _thing_ behind him.

He whipped around a corner into a bigger empty room. There was a closed door opposite him. He made a bee line for it, already reaching for the handle. He _slammed_ into it hard enough to rattle his bones. He jiggled the handle but… it was locked.

Something hit him from behind, goopy and soft it oozed around the bones of his ribcage as it pressed him to the door. It was one of the thing’s paws. He was trapped, it was going to eat him!


	2. Endogeny

The _thing’s_ paw pressed Ash against the door and dragged him down. His hands slipped off the handle as he landed on the floor face down. He struggled and thrashed, as it pulled him closer and underneath itself, its other paws to either side of him, boxing him in.

It shifted over him, its paws making heavy wet sounds as it moved. He whimpered as he cowered underneath it. Was it not going to eat him after all? But then what was going to do?

 Something brushed against his pelvic inlet. Whatever it was, it was part of _it_. Its body was like living tar in constant motion, wanting to suck him into itself. It thrust in; partially solidified goop pressed hard against sensitive bones in pelvis. He screamed as his body rocked forward.

Thankfully whatever it had inserted into his pelvis was sliding out. For a split second it seemed as if it’d withdraw completely but it didn’t, instead it jammed back in, pulling another yelp from as he was rocked forward again, unable to go anywhere with it’s front paw still holding him down. And it didn’t stop there either, it kept thrusting into him over and over. It felt like half solidified sludge sliding against his sensitive private areas. It was _raping_ him.

“No, no, no, please no,” he sobbed, scrabbling uselessly at the floor. “ _Stop_.” It probably couldn’t understand him. “ _Help, please Pappy help me_ ,” he screamed so loud his throat hurt and kept screaming

But no one came and the _thing_ kept fucking him. It’s… dick was big, it hurt. His magic not being manifested was little condolence; his bones were still sensitive and he could _feel_ every inch of its goopy dick where it pressed against them as it thrust into him with _disgusting_ clarity.

Ash’s screams and struggles grew weaker and weaker as he lost his strength and his voice started to go hoarse. The abomination showed no sign of slowing down or any reaction to Ash at all. It was a mindless thing, _impossible_ to be reasoned with in any way, impossible to escape from.

It made a wet mutilated bark as it slammed into Ash pelvis and something expanded at the base of it’s dick. Ash screamed again, his voice broken and hoarse, as the bones of his pelvis strained painfully under the pressure. Then something hot and thick spurted onto ribs, pulling a sob of disgust out of him.

It was coming and it _kept_ coming. Soon his ribs and spine were coated in its thick foul-smelling tar-like cum. More than a little got on his soul too, coating it but _thankfully_ that sinking in, he’d rather die.

It’s paw finally moved off him though. It did little good; he was stuck on its knot and probably wouldn’t have been able to run fast enough to away from it anyway.

Unable to do anything, he went limp and cried. He was filthy and disgusting and _needed_ a bath, a _long_ one. He’d _never_ erase the feel of its goopy ‘flesh’ sliding against his bones or the way its cum squirting onto him.

What was it gong to do with him when it was done? Rape him again? Let him go? Eat him? Red was lucky, he got to die instead of _this_ , if only it had been the other way around.

The angle it was coming at meant it collected in his ribcage and slowly oozed out to create a puddle on the floor beneath him. He trembled as he pushed himself up so it at least wouldn’t get on this face when the pool inevitably spread that far. It got pretty much everywhere else though.

“Please stop, please mercy, please,” he begged. It couldn’t even understand him; he was wasting his breath. So he lapsed into silence with a whimper.

After what felt like _hours_ in hell, it’s knot softened. He cried in relief as it pulled out. What now though? _Far_ too much of his body was coated in its cum; it clung to him cooling and sticky. If there was a pool of bleach nearby he would’ve drowned himself in it.

He crawled forward, dragging his legs behind him; moving them upset his horribly bruised pelvis. Before he could even get clear of cum on the floor it put his paw on again. He was pushed back down, making a small wet plop in the sticky white fluid beneath him. _Disgusting_.

“Please let me go, please, I wanna leave, _please_.” He cowered underneath it. _Surely_ it was done with him, right? What more could it want?

He clenched his eyes shut as it pulled him closer, dragging across the disturbingly slick floor. More of _it_ touched his feet and pulled them up into the air, closing around them. He didn’t dare open his eyes until it moved its paw and lifted him, using it grip on his lower legs to do so.

He looked down to see that his legs were swallowed up by the gaping black hole in its face. He was sliding in, its goop making it easy even as it contracted around his legs in a big swallow, pulling most of his body in.

He screamed as he pushed at its face. But it was too soft and he could get any sort of grip on it to get himself out. He had only second to try before it swallowed again, pulling him the rest of the way into its throat.

Wet goop pressed down on him from all sides, forcing him to close his eyes if he didn’t want it to get into skull. It was moving, pushing him somewhere. All he could do was tremble until he finally came to a rest.

There seemed to be more room to move and breath, it didn’t press against him from all sides anymore. He didn’t dare open his eyes though or move though. He could only be in its stomach, right? Did it even have a stomach?

“Ash?”

Ash’s eyes flew open to the sight of… Red crammed in the small space in front of him. The stomach walls were goopy and looked to be constantly melting like the rest of it, the _ceiling_ was inches above their heads. They moved, pressing in a little bit more with an unhealthy sounding gurgle that resembled the sound of mud bubbling in a swamp more than it had any right to.

“You’re alive?” Ash had assumed that once it had swallowed Red, he was dead. Illogical in hindsight, it had swallowed him whole, meaning he was still alive in its stomach… for a time anyway.

“For now, yeah.” Red wasn’t looking too good. He looked sick and was it just Ash’s imagination or did his bones look softer than they should? “What it’d do to you?”

“It… raped me.” He was still covered in its cum which was a disgustingly similar texture to the walls of its stomach around him.

“Holy shit,” Red said. “I guess that explains why it was moving so much. Sorry dude.” He looked away as the walls pulsed again, making another horrible sound.

“Can it… can it digest us?” Ash didn’t know what it was but it _certainly_ wasn’t a normal monster, if it was a monster at all. Its insides looked the same as its outsides so maybe this wasn’t really a stomach despite the sounds and how they’d ended up in here. Maybe it was just holding them inside itself to do stuff with later. … Would that _really_ be preferable to dying though?

“Yes,” Red said, sounding like he knew that for a fact.

“How do you know?”

“Watch.” Red pulled his hand up but… the _thing’s_ goo came with it, making a strand of stretch up from the floor. The _worst_ part was that it was hard to tell where Red’s bones began and the _thing’s_ goo ended, like his hand was becoming part of it.

Ash squeaked and jerked away but there was nowhere to go. “We need to get out of here.” He twisted around, intending to _claw_ his way out through the way he came buy there was nothing there. There wasn’t even any sign of the entrance.

He clawed at it anyway. His fingers sunk into the goop, doing _nothing_.

“There’s no way out,” Red said. He’d _given up_. Of all times for him to become a quitter why’d it have to be now? They were going to _die_ if they didn’t figure something out.

Ash growled. “No, I refuse to fucking die like this.” It had already _violated_ him, he was _not_ going to be its lunch too. “Help me get us out _now_.”

The walls pressed on them again and made another loud gurgle as if to shrug off his attempts to claw his way through. Sobbing, he switch to clawing at one of the side wall. If he could just move enough of it fast enough he could dig his way out. But no matter how fast he clawed at it, it just oozed right back into place. He kept trying though, he _refused_ to die like this.

Eventually his arms started to hurt and he started flagging with exhaustion. He’d gotten _nowhere_. There was no way out, they were trapped in here.

“Ya done?”

Ash turned his head back towards Red. His hands, legs, and every part of him that touched the stomach walls looked to have melted into it. His eye lights were shaking as he trembled.

“Does it hurt?” Ash looked down at his own hands. They weren’t melting but… there was something _wrong_. Not just his hands but every bone in his body too.

“No, but… it’s awful.” Red’s voice shook. “Can… can you… kill me? … Please.”

Ash flinched. He pressed himself back as far away from away from Red he could get, which wasn’t far and meant his back sunk into the stomach’s wall. Just in time for it gurgle again too. He flinched again, forward this time. “I can’t.” He’d never liked Red but the thought of killing him was abhorrent _especially_ in cold blood. Not to mention someone _asking_ to be killed was an uncomfortable situation to say the least.

“ _Please_ , I… don’t like this, it’s… _awful_ and we’re gonna die anyway, might as well make it fast.”

“I _can’t_ ,” Ash said again. He couldn’t commit suicide, he was too afraid too. “Don’t leave me alone in here.” He shouldn’t have said that but the thought of dying alone in here was even worse and well they were dying, it didn’t matter that Red knew he was coward.

“Dammit, we’re…. gonna _die_ , make it fast.” Red’s soul came out with a ping. “ _Please_.”

Ash shook his head and closed his eyes. “No. If… you really must, why don’t… you do it?”

There were several long seconds of silence, broken only another gurgle from the stomach walls, before Red answered. “Because I… can’t do it myself.”

“I’m not doing it for you.” Ash crossed his arms over his chest. His bones were starting to feel soft. How long would it take for him to die?

“Fuck you.” Despite his words, Red’s voice lacked strength. Looking at him again, Ash saw that his soul was back in his chest. “We’re just gonna sit here and wait to die then?”

“I… guess.” There was no other option available to them other than mutual suicide which was… not unappealing given the circumstances and what had already been done to him but too scary to do nonetheless.

Red groaned as he shifted to be leaning against the same wall as Ash. His bones were losing their shape and now looked to be made of the same stuff as the dog _thing_ ’s body. Was he going to dust or dissolve completely into the stomach lining, becoming a part the dog abomination? Hopefully the former.

They sat in silence for a while, ignoring the gross wet sounds the stomach occasionally made around them. Every passing second Ash’s body felt _more_ wrong and Red melted more. Eventually his gold tooth fell out.

He whimpered as he looked down it and they watch as it sunk. _It_ could get out while they couldn’t, no fair. “What do ya think are brothers are gonna think happened to us?” he asked, looking back up at Ash.

“They’ll figure out that were dead eventually, mourn us and then move on.” Such was the way of things in the universes they came from. Both Cash and Fell could survive on their own, they’d be fine. Cash would make a mess of the house though… it didn’t matter, Ash wouldn’t be there to see it and be bothered by it.

“Maybe they’ll save us.”

“No, they’ll look for us in our respective universes first.” Since this wasn’t Ash’s world it was most likely that Red’s either. It made the most sense to do that, few people knew about the machines. “It was either this world’s Sans and Paps who did this to us or the Royal Scientist.” The latter was more likely considering the were in a place call the ‘True Lab’.

Red groaned again before they lapsed back into silence. An even longer one this time.

Ash watched as Red continued to slowly melt more and more into the stomach lining, losing his shape. It was _horrifying_ especially since his own body was melting ever so slowly too, he could _see_ it now too; his bones merged into the stomach walls around him everywhere he touched, but he couldn’t look away. Partly because of horrified fascination but mostly because Red didn’t deserve to have his death ignored like that, no one did. Ash however would die alone, Red would be long gone by the time Ash finished digesting. It almost made him want to cry but he was too emotionally exhausted to do so.

On the bright side the wretched pain in his pelvis from when it had raped him was fading more and more as his bones softened. And if it’s cum was still on him he couldn’t tell anymore. _And_ as horrible and _wrong_ as this felt it wasn’t painful, they weren’t dissolving in acid, a minor upside but one nonetheless.

“Wanna agree to be pals before we die?” Red asked. He sounded exhausted and his eyes were drooping.

“Sure,” Ash replied. There was no reason not to.

“Cool, I’d uh shake on it but… ya know.” Red lifted an arm, it was goo now, barely retaining any shape and his hand seemed to no longer truly exist. He whimpered pathetically as he looked at it. Not even _he_ could make a joke about this.

“How much longer do you think you have?” Ash asked.

“Don’t know but uh… I’m starting to feel real sleepy.” So, probably not long. “I… _hate_ this.” He let out a sob. “I don’t wanna die like this.” He was crying; tears leaked from his malformed eye sockets, running down his face to drip onto the stomach’s lining below where he rested his skull as it melted into the wall.

“I’m sorry.” Ash couldn’t think of anything else to say. And no amount of comforting words would stop this or alleviate the horror of the situation. At least Red hadn’t been raped beforehand. Why couldn’t it have eaten them both right away. … Or better yet why did it have to do anything to them at all.

Red cried for a time before his tears dried up. His eyes drooped a little more and his whole body leaned into the stomachs wall, almost seeming to even move when it moved. How was he even still alive? “I don’t wanna sleep,” he said, sounding like he was fighting it with whatever strength he had left.

“You should,” Ash said. Red’s misery would end if he did. Ash was feeling sleepy too, the only things keeping him awake were the _wrong_ feel of his body melting and the stomach gurgles and movements.

“I can’t… move.”

“Just… let go and sleep.” Maybe once he was gone Ash could try to fall asleep and would hopefully stay asleep for however long he had left.

Red made one last protesting groan before his eyes slid shut. Ash watched him, waiting for him to dust, hoping he would. But… it never came. His body slowly lost what little shape it had, becoming just a lump the _thing’s_ stomach wall before slowly shrinking into. At what point was he dead? His soul presumably sank into the thing too; there was no sound of it shattering or even cracking. But he _had_ to be dead, if Ash hadn’t know he’d been in here he would’ve thought that the shrinking lump in front of him was more than bump in the _thing’s_ stomach lining.

Ash teared up again. Who would’ve ever thought he’d cry over Red’s death? He _refused_ to look down at himself and see how melted and misshapen his own body was becoming, he’d lose what little sanity he had left if he did. He felt _wrong_ though, so very horribly wrong. He wanted it to end _now_. Was it possible for him to hold his soul and crush it in this state? … Probably not. The thought of doing so was still scary.

Instead he closed his eyes and pressed himself into the stomach’s wall, willing himself to fall asleep. The way it gurgled and shifted under him made it hard. But because of everything that had happened to him the past how ever many godawful hours he was exhausted. And thankfully he’d always been good at falling asleep when he tried, it just took a little longer.

***

The last thing Undyne had expected was for Endogeny to rape Ash before eating him too. It had proven to be quite the show though Undyne may have enjoyed it a bit too much but that was fine. The way he’d screamed and cried like a coward was almost funny.

But now that they’d both been swallowed and half the day had gone by – more than enough for Endogeny to have finished digesting them even though it was still napping – she pulled up the window displaying the information the monitors she’d put on their souls picked up.

Their souls were still intact even though their bodies weren’t, not really anyway. The other readings they gave off made it clear that her hypothesis was correct; when an amalgamate ate another monster it absorbed them into itself. She’d suspected ever since a former co-worker – one she thankfully hadn’t liked – of hers had been eaten by another amalgamate who had then seemed to change its shape and manners ever so slightly. Now she knew for sure.

What was she going to do with this information though? Maybe nothing or maybe she’d research a way to separate the amalgamates – if that was even possible – and see how the monster were affected psychologically and physically by their ordeal. Or maybe she’d find a way to stabilize them. Who knows?

For now she’d revel in the fact that she was right and Gaster was wrong – he’d thought monsters were digested like normal food and that the changes in the amalgamate who’d eaten his other assistant were purely coincidental. Too bad he was dead else she’d gloat endlessly to him about it. Now though Undyne would have to observe Endogeny to see how two skeletons with such vastly different personalities would affect it, her sole reason for grabbing two of them. Maybe she’d experiment melting two of the same skele together one day too, see what happened with that amalgamate.

 


End file.
